Almost Heaven
by Rock Chick Loves The Fic
Summary: Luke's not just a bad science experiment gone wrong. What will happen when a certain stranger re-homes him and takes him under his wing? Rated M for language and any content in the following chapters. I suck at summaries, so just read and enjoy


**Okay so a little different...A lot different from my usual fics. This is an update one, and if my updates are slow its because of school, but this is a fantasy hits reality sorta fic if you get what I mean. I do not own, Kier Kemp or any of the Fearless Vampire Killers, The same with Luke Lucas of the dead lay waiting, or some of the character's which will be mentioned in this story. Well I hope you enjoyed chapter one! Chapter two coming soon!*Jadzya***

* * *

Being slightly feline and mainly human isn't easy in this world. People have to get used to you and what you look like, they think it's strange, and In all furnace it kind of is. I mean, i'm not some average 17 year old goth kid who screams, plays violin, piano and guitar, I'm slightly much more.

If you saw me, and took in what you saw, you'd wonder. _Like what the hell is that? Why is he wearing those? It's no longer halloween._

But even now i'm not used to all of the comments verbally thrown at me. It's not normal to be just under 6"0, Have jet black cat ears and a tail, and interchanging pupils. If i'm happy, amused, fun etc, there normal, but if i'm really pissed off, angry, or upset, they take on a sort of ovaly-diamond shape, much like a cats, but they also turn yellow. I'm not a vampire though, but i'd quite happily kick Edward Cullen's pixie-ass any day, mark my words.

It was 5am in west London, upon Essex to be precise. I looked in a shop window as a mirror to check my reflection and appearance. Black torn skinny-jeans, misfits shirt, and tatty converse. It was early so I had enough time just to wander around with my tail and ears, letting them get air, before people started to fill out onto the streets, which was my time to hide.

I decided to go linger in front of the music shop windows, just to see if they had anything new, or different in there, nothing of the usual. As I walked I felt very alert, pupils ready to dilate any second, I wasn't alone, but I felt like I was, was there someone? Or something here?

I walked to the music shop, mumbling the words to Psychosocial by Slipknot on the way, eventually getting there.

As I approached the window and looked aimlessly through it, I noticed that It was different, the Open sign was turned Open really early, maybe new opening times? I carelessly wandered in, breifly forgetting my noticable feline and very weird features, but before I could run I was noticed, a boy, a few years older than me, short black hair with a red fringe, noticed me, and gasped, then smiled.

"Oh s-shit!" I hissed, I turned around to retrace my steps and slipped, hitting the floor, and a load of CD's came crashing down onto me. I hissed in surprise and some minor pain.

"Dude you need a hand?" The boy asked softly. "No i-..Uh bye" I said quickly, no longer admiring his features, but letting my mind linger on his confused look as I fled from the shop. Well who wouldn't be confused that a cat-boy or whatever you want to call me, wandered into your shop? It would be weird!

I fled down the street and into the near by woods, it was always my hiding place if I was ever caught, or just whenever I decided to come here. I slowed myself down as I reached the woods, and wandered through, there was a house at the other side, which was easily seen through the leaves, it looked like an old church or something. I climbed up a high enough tree, to see the town, but also sit stable. I sat down on a branch, brushing my tail softly across some of the surrounding leaves, and a Single red rose which perked from between all of them. I stabled myself properly, starting to get slightly comfortable. I felt a single rain drop on my nose, which made me jump slightly in surprise. I pulled my hood over my head and sat back. I was used to this silence, not having friends or anyone to talk to.

As the minutes passed by, the town started to fill up with many people, and I just watched. I rested my head against the tree and looked at the sky, sighing heavily. _Will I ever have the guts to go into public again?..._

Probably not, but at least I can hide here without being compromised. Or so I hope. I started humming the words to a Metallica song, before nodding off lightly...

I Awoke hours later in a flash, my instincts triggered, My pupils dared to dilate once again and did, I was alert. I heard twigs snapping and footsteps, someone in the woods? I stood up on the branch, My tail in the air also with my ears high alert, wanting to see or know who or what was in here. Whatever the hell it was, it was sure as hell getting closer, and I was getting spooked. I heard shuffling, and rustling. "Hi!" The boy said. "Huh.? AH!" I yelled, I half screamed as I fell out of the tree, hitting the ground with a thud, landing in a puddle and having leaves stuck to me. I felt really dizzy and couldn't see or think straight, I lowered my ears, trying to calm down, but to indicate I was some sort of mutant. I didn't really know what I was, other than a cruel science experiment.

The boy who'd literally scared the crap out of me, slid down the side of the tree and stood a few feet away, staring confusedly at my being. "Didn't mean to scare you. Why're you out here on your own?" He asked. Oh it was the boy from the shop earlier on this morning. He flicked his dyed red fringe from his face and cocked a brow, he's probably still thinking 'what the fuck?'.

I sighed heavily. "I'm hiding" I mumbled. "Why do you have to hid-" he started. I waved my tail in the air and then moved my ears. My pupils started to reduce in size and turned back to normal. "I think thats pretty damn cool." He said cheerfully. I shrugged my shoulders.

"Oh jeez I forgot. I'm Kier by the way" He quickly added, he held out his hand and I shook it. "Luke" I replied. His smile returned, and something below his lower lip shon in the slight sunlight through the leaves. "Not to sound like a complete freak, but what's that round shiny thing in your lip? It looks cool" I asked, adding my opinion and hoping I didn't look like a complete douche.

"Oh this? It's a lip piercing." He replied, pointing at it. I nodded my head in agreement. I felt rain begin to pour down and Kier looked up and sighed heavily. "Want a lift home? Its raining and theres no way I'm leaving you out here on your own" He stated. "It's pointless" I mumbled. He put his hands on his hips in a cocky manner and looked me in the eye. "And why would that be?" He asked. "Well I live wherever I fall asleep. I guess I live here" I mumbled, looking briefly around the woods and up the now-slippery tree i'd fallen from. "Dude your soaking and covered in leaves, you'll catch a col- My point exactly!" He exclaimed. I sneezed halfway through his sentence and nearly fell from the brain impact. Sneezing hurts a little. "Come on Luke, you can stay with me" He assured. "No buts, I can't stand the sight of talking to someone and them being pretty cool, to find out they have no home" He stated. I sighed heavily and followed him through the woods.

He motioned to a jet black sports Audi TT. Okay so it was a hell-of-a nice car. "Nice car" I complimented quietly. "Luke? You look kinda scared, i;m only trying to help, honest. I can't stand someone like you living out here" He sighed softly, opening the car.

I sat down into the car and closed the door, I felt a bit worried, I wasn't good at the hole talking thing. Kier got into the drivers seat and looked at me and smiled. "Luke you hungry?" he asked. I went to answer but my stomach answered for me. "I'll take that as a yes then!" Kier laughed. I bit my lip and blushed. "Why are you doing this for me?" I asked, a little confused, I was kind of happy that he'd taken me under his wing, but I was nervous, just in case I ever did anything wrong. "I think you're pretty cool, and I like you too, and when you told me you didn't have a home I was gobsmacked, I wouldn't expect you to live on the streets, in the woods" He stated. He turned on the stereo and a really familiar song came on. "You like My Chem too?" I asked shocked, he smiled and nodded at me. "My Chem all the way!" He chuckled. We arrived at a Pizza hut. "Drive through?" He offered. I nodded my head and he chuckled. "I'd guessed you'd say that" He replied. "You need to talk more Luke!" he chuckled. I bit my lip and nodded, I was always awkwardly quiet, its just a part of me, i'm very closed in...

"Pepperoni? Or plain?" He asked. "Up to you" I perked up quietly, he rolled his eyes and turned to the woman in the drive-thru window. After we got the pizza, we just drove around, I managed to speak more than 3 sentences per hour, and he looked pretty impressed. There's something about him, which I can't put my finger on just yet, but there's something about him...

"And we're here!" Kier announced. I looked out of the window, it was a normal 2 story house, just there was a Fender logo on the front door, which was pretty cool. "Are you sure about this?" I asked cautiously, I couldn't exactly take any precautions at this time. "I'm totally cool with it, c'mon, stop worrying!" He said softly. I sighed and nodded. We got out of the car and I followed him to the front door, in which he opened straight away. "You have full access to everything in this house okay? The living rooms there, and thats the music room.." He started. I got a little lost in the music room, it was amazing! 2 acoustic guitars and bass', and 2 bass guitars, drums, keyboard, violin, double bass, amps, distortion pedals, record player, record vinyls, CD'S, Recording gear, posters, everything a musician needs! So he's clearly a musician, which iv'e now established. He showed me upstairs, and in all furnace, the house was pretty big. "I d-don't know what to say, o-other than thank you" I stammered. "Ah its nothin', iv'e been looking for a room/house mate anyway" He chuckled. I smiled lightly. I flicked my tail in satisfaction and accidentally knocked over what seemed to be a photo. "Oh sh- sorry!" I stammered, i started to hyperventilate. "Calm down Luke its okay, its just a photo!" He calmed me down and I breathed deeply. He put the photo back the way it was, it was a girl, bright orange, red and blonde hair, hazel eyes and a near enough porcelain complexion. "Who's that?" I asked quietly. "Oh that's Hayley, my ex girlfriend" He said awkwardly, rubbing his neck. "Sorry" I mumbled, staring at my feet. "Don't be" He retorted. "If you don't mind me asking uh...Why do you still have a picture of her? I'm just wondering" I asked curiously. He thought about it for a second and shrugged his shoulders. "I don't really know, I missed her I guess, and eventually forgot that the photo was there" He replied. "So you miss her, and you refuse to look at the photo" I summed up. He sighed, "Well somebody's sure talkative all of a sudden" He chuckled. "Sorry" I apologized. "Luke you don't need to apologize all the time, don't worry about it! I understand that you're curious and thats fine, i think you're pretty cool too" He replied. I grinned happily.

"Luke?" He asked. "You're still covered in dry mud, and leaves" He chuckled. "Oh shit" I muttered, looking at my messy attire. "Go take a shower, i'll leave some PJ's on the cabinet by the door, and i'll dig some other stuff out for you to wear as well" He ushered. "Oh-Okay" I stammered. "B-But what about my tail?" I stated. "I have scissors" He chuckled. I giggled quietly and wandered up the stairs towards the bathroom. I hadn't seen one in years, it gave a slightly homely feeling, Kier was so nice to me, why?.

I stripped from my dirty clothing, stepping under the warm water of the shower, it felt amazing. I purred quietly at the sensation, washing my ears, tail and the rest of my body, I now also smelt of strawberries and cream. I sniffed the top of the strawberry&cream scented bottle and poured some into my hand, and then washed my face. Somehow a bit had gotten into my mouth, and did NOT taste anything like strawberries and cream. I coughed and a bubble floated out of my mouth, causing me to laugh. I turned the water off, shaking my ears and tail a little, before wrapping a towel around my waist. I opened the door slightly, and leaned out, grabbing the pajamas on the cabinet. I looked at them, a plain black tank, and black and yellow batman pajama bottoms, with a small hole in the back, just big enough to fit my tail through.

I put the towel on the radiator, letting my damp hair dry in the air. I heard shuffling down the hall, coming from my new bedroom. "I found a load of stuff that you might like" He stated, he showed me a small misfits tee, his figure was slightly more built than mine, plus he'd probably grown. "Misfits!" I cooed. He nodded and smiled. "Yup!".

"I know I don't know anything about you, other than your name, you don't have to tell me everything, but can I have a little insight on you?" He asked. I thought about it for a second, I don't want to tell him about that just yet, stupid Norwegian scientists...

"Okay, well... I'm Luke Lucas, 17, i'm from N-Norway but iv'e lived here most of my life, I have no idea what i am, I'm a metal headed goth, I play guitar and I scream!" I said cheerfully. "Awesome!" Kier replied. "I'm a metal headed goth too by the way, i'm 19, I play guitar, sing and sometimes scream too!" He stated, he smiled widely. We ended up talking late into the night, early morning, about Nirvana, guitars, and just random stuff.

"Its 1am, so i'll leave you sleep, I'll see you later" Kier said softly, yawning, running his hands through his hair. I nodded. "Thanks Kier, for everything" I thanked. "D'Mention it" He said sleepily. I turned off the lamp next to the bed, before pulling the covers over me, I curled up under the covers, keeping myself as close to myself as possible, draping my tail over the top of my legs.

_'Luká you are not want here. You will be sent away, you are to much to handle, we cannot stand it, you was a mistake. You are not a our son, not at all. Farvel dum liten gutt'_

_I struggled against chains and cuffs on all my limbs as they put all sorts of needles in me. I screamed in pain, tears pouring down my face, sweat coating my body. How long would this go on for? _

_They tortured me, i felt even more unwanted than I was in the first place, why did my parents not want me? What did I do? I'm only 5 years old... la meg gå behage... BEHAG! _

_I screamed in my native language, still confused, I never did anything! "dette er siste skudd og du vil være livløs" The doctor spoke "Last shot and you'll be limp and lifeless"... The needle plunged into my chest, where my heart was exactly located. _

I yelled and shot up, tears flowing down my face. What just happened? All the memories. Hey Luke there called nightmares! All the horrible memories...why.

Kier ran in and switched on the lamp. My breathing still heavy, and I closed my eyes tight. "Luke its okay!" Kier said softly, rubbing my back. "Its okay, no ones gonna hurt you here" He said softly. I slowly opened my eyes, and my breathing evened out. "It was just a bad dream" He said softly. I nodded my head and nuzzled into his shoulder, which made him chuckle. "You should try listening to music while you sleep, its good for nearly everything" He offered. He switched on a stereo and put it on low, putting in a Never Shout Never CD. "Never shout never are good for problems and are good for cheering you up and calming you down. Trust me" Kier said softly. "Try get some sleep" He asked. I nodded my head and laid back into the pillow, staring at the white ceiling, while Christofer Drew's vocals calmed me down, and eventually, my eyes closed tight, and I drifted into a dreamless sleep...


End file.
